<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver Key by haikyuubiscuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852670">Silver Key</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuubiscuit/pseuds/haikyuubiscuit'>haikyuubiscuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Help, How Do I Tag, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Post-Time Skip, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, oh my god they were roommates, what else do I put here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuubiscuit/pseuds/haikyuubiscuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody ever thought of Kenma as a hopeless romantic. In fact most thought it was the farthest thing from his mind, yet he can't help looking around and wondering what life would be like if he learned to express what he wanted. He keeps his thoughts to himself, just fantasies, and writes them into a small journal kept by lock and key. </p>
<p>But Kuroo hated secrets. </p>
<p>*post timeskip!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma blew cold air onto the surface of his coffee, watching the steam twirl and disappear into the crisp air. Leaves shook from trees, swept by a gust of wind that blew his hair from where it was tucked behind his ear. He welcomed the familiar sounds of the buttons on his handheld console clicking beneath his fingers. Kenma's head perks up as he hears a chirping laugh cut through the white noise of the city. He watches a teenage girl with short warm brown hair grab a boy's hand across the table and run her thumb over the back of his hand. The smallest of intimate moments caught in his amber eyes. He reflexively saves and presses pause on his game, slipping the console into his backpack and searching for the feel of leather under his fingertips. He feels the worn out material and it brings a small smile to his face as he finds comfort in its familiarity. His fingers dance across the cover of the notebook as he lays it on the tiny table carefully. He twirls a pen between his fingers as he watches the pages go by, handwriting getting neater from each sand colored page to the next. He stops on the first blank page near the end of the thick book, dating the page in a dark black ink. </p>
<p>Kenma trains his eyes back on the couple, eyes flickering between the page and the teens as he writes down each detail; the wood of the table, the boy's straight face yet soft eyes, the way he leans back in his seat, the rings on the girls fingers, and for a split second the boy's neat black hair is suddenly disheveled, covering one of his eyes and his mouth is turned up in an all too familiar smirk. In that small frame of a moment the girl's hair is dark and shoulder length, the very ends a bleached blonde. Kenma blinks his eyes. He takes a sip of his coffee and closes the book, now unceremoniously tossing it to the bottom of his bag. He runs his hand through his hair and closes his eyes, wishing that each observation would stop its digging into his chest. He pulls on his heavy coat, relieved at the weight around him, but deep down knowing it didn't sedate his needs for what was just out of his reach. </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Their apartment was more than large enough, to the point where it would hardly qualify as an apartment aside from location, and yet despite that Kenma felt it get smaller every day as he kept bumping into his roommate. He had just stepped through the door, relieving himself off his coat and shoes as he went to throw out the now empty coffee cup when his shoulder hit a chest. "Kenma! Did you finally go outside? That's new, hell at this rate maybe you even made a friend" </p>
<p>Kenma groaned and looked up at the disheveled hair and smirk, cruel irony clanging in his thoughts like a rusty bell ringing in his ears. "I just wanted a coffee and didn't quite feel like making it" he lied. Why he ever agreed to move in with his childhood crush still mystified him. Maybe he thought he'd get over it, but he knew going in that he wouldn't. Now their space felt stuffy as he locked himself away in his room. "I've got a stream in 30 minutes, you sticking around?" </p>
<p>"Don't try and get rid of me so soon!" Kuroo's laugh always came from his chest the same way. His eyes always closed a bit as he laughed. His right hand always came to his hip. Kenma slumped his shoulders at his own knowledge of the man, almost disappointed in himself. He crossed the living room and neared the bottom drawer of the black desk. He slipped the chain baring the silver key out from under his shirt and unlocked the drawer, pulling it open and sliding in his notebook. He stared at it for a second. It was the only thing in a deep drawer, yet it easily filled the space. He shook his head and snapped the drawer shut, locking it. </p>
<p>"well are you staying or not, Kuroo" he sighed, exasperated. </p>
<p>"I'll be in my room, but don't worry I'll stay quiet" he passed by Kenma, patting his shoulder as he went by before closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>Kenma rested his head against the cool mahogany wood for a few minutes before sitting down and getting ready to stream. He checks his reflection in the mirror and ties up his hair before starting up his camera. And making sure everything was in its right place before starting up the stream. He watches thousands of viewers pour in, his heart aching slightly as he notices how the chat flying by with excited people didn't fulfill him the way it used to. He puts on a small smile "hello everyone, its Kodzuken, and today we're going to be playing...". He lets the words flow out of his mouth mindlessly, used to the flow of stream from years of experience. He swears he hears a slight echo of his voice from the other room, but he chalks it up to himself going crazy. He makes small banter as he crushes his opponents easily, his mind not fully there, yet his chat didn't seem to notice. He beats a miniboss after two hours, saving the game before pausing and taking some questions. Once his stream is over he slumps in his chair and groans. He drags himself to his bedroom across from Kuroo's, leaving the door open as he goes into this bathroom, tossing his clothes onto the floor of his bedroom. He shut the door to his bathroom and hops in the shower, opting to just sit down and let the warm water beat on his back. </p>
<p>His ears perk as the floorboards creak just outside the bathroom. "Kuroo!?" He asks loudly over the roar of water. Silence. He shrugs it off and washes his hair before going back to staring at the shower tiles opposite him and attempting to let the warm water comfort him. After anywhere from 5 minutes to an hour, he's not sure, Kenma drags himself out of the shower and wraps himself in a towel and leaves the bathroom, kicking his clothes off into the corner as he pulls on sweatpants and a hoodie. He towel dries his hair, walking into the living room before freezing. </p>
<p>Kuroo is seated on the floor staring at Kenma guiltily. The bottom drawer of his desk is popped open and his notebook, seen only by his own eyes since his second year was splayed open on his best friend's lap, turned to a page near the end. His silver necklace dangles from Kuroo's wrist. He hears his heart beat in his ears, a pressure on his chest, and his head blanks completely. He doesn't think, he can't, the pure fear and humiliation coursing from nerve to nerve. He didn't know when he had sat on the floor, or when Kuroo had grabbed his hands but now when he was forced to look into those burnt orange eyes he felt himself shrink in shame. He'd written about those eyes. </p>
<p>"Oi- Kenma. Kenma. Kozume!" He focuses on the man in front of him, snapped out of his head by his own first name. "did you really- start this book all the way back in middle school?" </p>
<p>He looks to the floor and nods his head. There was no point lying now. </p>
<p>"you- oh my god you have rOMANTIC FEELINGS!?" </p>
<p>He glares up at Kuroo, his voice coming out weaker than he wanted "yes yes please continue to rub it in". </p>
<p>He hears him pause, as if trying to find the right words. "You know that's not what I meant- I just- I didn't think you felt that way about-" he trails off. </p>
<p>"About you." Kenma finishes the sentence for Kuroo.</p>
<p>"yeah, about me." Kenma's lungs collapsed a bit. Maybe he'd ask Kenma to move out. He'd understand of course but- "not that I mind- I mean- why didn't you just ask me out though?" </p>
<p>Now that he wasn't expecting. "Excuse me- what the fuck?" </p>
<p>"Oh come on Kenma. I told you I liked you in high school when I asked you to move in with me after college" </p>
<p>Kenma takes a pause, his brain lagging like his stream when he had too many tabs open. "that wasn't platonic!?" He looks up at Kuroo who immediately breaks out laughing. </p>
<p>"Oh my god we're both idiots" </p>
<p>Kenma lets himself laugh, leaning against Kuroo's chest as their hands wrap around each other's backs as if they'd never hugged before. </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Kenma feels the sharp air bite at his arms in his t-shirt, but he pays it no mind as Kuroo walks over to their small table with two cups of coffee. His lips pull into a smile involuntarily as he grabs his cup and blows away the steam. He pauses his game and tucks it away into his bag before looking up at his boyfriend, content with just listening to him for a bit. His hand moves before he can think and grabs Kuroo's. Kuroo grins and lets his thumb run over the back on Kenma's hand like he'd read, and Kenma puts his face in his other hand. Yeah. He could get used to this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>